Protecting You
by Thetrippingturtle
Summary: What happens when Mary and Spencer open up to each other about everything* contains triggers
1. Chapter 1

*Spencer is rushed off to the er and Mary refuses to leave her side, *Contains triggers

Mary: My biological daughter Spencer had just been shot, she was rushed off to the er, ems complained I wasn't legally her mom but I refused to leave her

When the doctor came out and told me she had scar marks from being whipped and burned with cigarettes and had head trauma my heart broke

I know Charlotte had abused them but the doctor said this was older than that, I couldn't believe she had been adopted by people that abused her, no wonder she couldn't concentrate and was in recovery from drugs, she had ptsd like me.

When she got out of surgery the doctors let me see her, I sat on the edge of her bed as she came too

She turned and looked over at me freaked out shaking

"I'm not going to hurt you" I say reaching over and squeezing her hand reassuringly

"Please don't beat me, I'll be good" She buried her head in her pillow.

I couldn't control my instincts I pulled her tight into my arms and held her so close

"The doctors told me what they did to you, I'm so sorry I didn't know, I was abused too and I would never do anything bad to you, I didn't want to give you up but they made me I was a ward of the sanitarium, I always loved you and wanted you" I say breaking down in tears

"They never wanted me, Dad would sexually abuse me when I was little and kept exposing himself my whole life, they both whipped me a lot, mom beat me and bashed my head in constantly, they always took Melissa's side and said they hated me, I just wanted to be safe and loved I didn't understand. I had to bring myself up I was no bodys child" She cries into my chest shaking like a leaf.

"Oh Spencer, baby, I understand I went through the same things with my parents.. Hey your safe deep breaths calm down" I say softly trying to soothe her she was having a panic attack

"Who's my father?" She cries

"I'm sorry Spencer, Jessica, My twin she sold me out for sex a few times, Your dad demanded she find someone to pimp out or he was going to tell Kenneth he and Jessica were having an affair, He was hard up for money, it was mostly to your dads brother, He's yours and Charlottes father, Cody Hastings, So your dad is actually your Uncle" I say gently trying not to freak her out, She and Charlotte were the product of rape but I pray she won't understand that, I'm not going to hide anything from her.

"This is so sick and twisted.. I'm the product of rape" She cries pushing me away, damn it!

"Hey, Listen to me just because I was forced into having sex doesn't mean I didn't want you, sweetheart when I found out I was pregnant I tried to escape from Radley I was going to run off and start over in a different country with you, I wanted you more than anything" I say crying lying there next to her, was she rejecting me? I start shaking

"DON'T LIE to me, you never wanted me thats why you gave me up! No one ever wanted me!" She cries rocking herself like a little kid

"That's not true, I tried to escape 3 times and they caught me, sent me back, the second you were born they ripped you away from me, I cried so hard and then you reached out your little hands and I tried to grab you back and screamed they couldn't take another baby away from me, I loved you so much but they were hell bent on taking you, so they restrained me and drugged me, they sent you to cps I know, Peter found out quickly through Jessica and adopted you, he didn't want anyone figuring out what he'd done, Please believe me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want you sweetheart" I cry I don't know what to say to help her understand and heal.

"You really want me?" She looks at me broken

"Of course I do, your my daughter Spencer, I love you more than anything, I just hope you want me" I cry looking into her eyes, she gives me puppy dog eyes, I reach out my arms

"Come here" I cry wrapping my arms around her she clings to me sobbing into my shoulder

"I have a mom that wants me" She cries softly

"Yes baby you do" I say stroking her hair.

"I love you too" She whispers, my heart melts and yet it breaks at the same time I never expected to hear those words come out of her mouth I burst into hysterics

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks looking at me fearfully

"No not at all, Oh Spencer, I just, no one ever said they loved me before" I sob out

I kiss her forehead gently, she's a good person I can tell that, she remained soft depsite what they did to break her and make her hard, shes my only tenderness in this world

"I'm sorry, I know what that's like" She says causing my heart to hurt even more.

"Don't cry mom, it's gonna be okay" She says squeezing me

"I'm going to protect you I promise, I don't understand how anyone could be so sick as to intentionally hurt you.. No one deserves that" I say holding her tightly cradling her head against my shoulder

"I don't want to go back to Veronica's, please don't let them take me back there" She cries

"No my baby, no one is going to take you anywhere you don't want to go" I say softly trying to calm her down.

"But I have no where to go" She shakes

"Hey, you can always stay at the lost woods with me" I offer, no way I'm letting her go back there not after what she told me

"Thanks mom your the best" She slurs out somethings not right, I press the emergency button her monitor starts to beep all of a sudden she goes limp against me and her eyes close, I press the button again damn it I can't lose her, no, no!

"Please wake up Spencer, please don't leave me " I cry shaking her gently.

The doctors rush in they say she lost too much blood and needs a transfusion, I call Alison and tell her whats going on she rushes over and agree to donate blood, Spencer and I are O-

I know all about this A.D, thats why I had been in that house and had been reading all about cyber stalking and bullying I was trying to get ahead of A.D and protect those girls

I have a bad feeling that A.D is Peter, I think he's working with Cody and I don't trust him not to switch the bag of blood out and kill her, I already knew that Archer killed Charlotte, Initially I thought he was A.D and went along with his plan to protect the girls but he wasn't, just a crazy schemist.

Ali sat in the chair next to me and tried to comfort me, telling me it was going to be okay, She held my hand and didn't let go of it

Spencer was pretty much in a coma, the doctors had her on oxygen, they said there was a possibility she was braindead they were going to run more tests if she didn't wake up in 6 hours

But she woke up in 2 hours thank god, I rushed to her side

"Mommy, Ali?" She says groggly and confused.

"Thank god, Please don't ever scare me like that again!" I cry hugging her full force

"What happened? I'm sorry it's all my fault I was bad, I deserve the whip so why are you hugging me? I don't deserve a mom like you" She looks down trembling

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong, your not bad, I would never hurt you I'd rather die okay?and no one deserves to get abused. I'm hugging you because I love you.. I'm not upset with you at all just angry at Jenna for shooting you.. Blood loss, they weren't sure you were going to make it, there was a possiblity you were braindead, oh sweetheart I don't know what I'd of done, Your my world" I say softly trying not to freak her out even worse.

"Mary donated blood to you" Alison says sitting at the end of the bed

"You didn't have to do that mom" She says emotionally

"I wasn't taking any chances, A.D could of tampered with the blood transfusion you were given I wasn't taking that chance" I say looking deep into her eyes

'Thank you" She says snuggling into me.

"You really do love me" I whisper tearing up

"Of course" She whispers back

All of a sudden Veronica comes barging in the room I pull spencer closer into a protective hold

"What are you doing here Mary? She's my daughter get away from her" Veronica sneered

I saw Alison get infront of us and fold her arms.

"Mrs. Hastings I think it would be best if you left, Spencer doesn't want to see you, We all know what you and Peter did to her and your sick, Please get out or I'm going to call security" Ali says

Spencer was shaking against me

"I'm right here, not going anywhere, Deep breaths moms got you, I'm not letting go, your safe" I whisper into her ear I feel her cling to me she buries her head in my chest

"Like hell I'm leaving over Spencers dead body, She deserves a good beating and she's in a cozy hospital" Veronica yells angrly

"GET OUT! I'm an adult and I'm going to take this to court and get the adoption reversed somehow" She yells back at Veronica.

"Oh really now, come on Spence why would Mary or anyone want you? your worthless remember? You both are, I'm sure Mary wishes she never had you" Veronica sneers

"No your wrong, I do want her I always did, she's a sweet kind loving person and your the idiot for not seeing how amazing she is and what you had, If you had brought her up with love and support instead of abusing her maybe she wouldn't of gotten addicted to stimulants and other drugs like I did, her and I aren't worthless, were the percent that actually has a heart and feels unlike you robotic cruel people" I say emotionally

"Oh screw you Mary, Come on Spencer your coming home right this instant I'll get a doctor to come to the house and take care of you, I can't have you sitting around here they might notice something" She sneers

"They already saw my scars and I'm not leaving my mom, you don't even want me and she does, she actually loves me, you took me away from MY MOM and I belonged with HER NOT YOU" Spencer says upset crying.

"Mam I think you need to leave or I'm going to escort you out that wouldn't look good for a senator would it now" A security guard stepped in

"FINE but this isn't over" Veronica yells angrily I feel Spencer grip me even tighter as she walks out the door

"Shh, she's gone sweetheart, and thank you for calling security Alison, god only knows what she's capable of" I say cradeling her head, I kiss her hair tenderly

She closes her eyes leaning her head against time smiling sadly tears falling off her face.

"Your so affectionate, I never got that growing up, I needed it so much" She says gently

"I love you sweetheart, you can get all the affection you want from me" I say smothering her with motherly kisses

She hugs me so tightly "I love you too, Thank you.. Just for wanting me" She says

"Mmm, my baby girl" I moan softly she's just so sweet.

"My mommy" She says softly kissing my cheek so gently

"I never really got any affection either and wasn't allowed to give any, I had to repress that part of myself for so long" I say a tear runs down my face

"Me too.. I hope that wasn't innapropriate" She says fearfully

"No, not at all, it meant the world to me" I say rocking her slightly.

Ali joins in and hugs spencer too

"I'm so glad your okay, my cousin, I love you" Ali says emotionally

"I love you too Ali, I always felt a deep connection with you" She says

"Me too Spence" Ali says.

The doctor comes in, He says spencer can go home in a few days if she keeps recovering at this rate

She kept holding onto me like a little kid, I didn't mind at all, I was actually kind of enjoying it, that was the only physcial contact I had in the longest time

I stayed by her side the whole time accept to shower and use the bathroom, I had a security detail outside her door, they said Jenna was missing and I didn't want anyone hurting her

We spent the next few days telling eachother all about our pasts and ourselves, it turned out we had been through so much of the same things and she had so much of my personality, down to the love of caffeine, but they refused to let her have any in her condition.

We had been through a lot of the same trauma, sexual, physical and emotional, my parents always considered me the black sheep too, Jessica went through some abuse from them but not like I did with getting whipped and beat everyday

Jessica was kind of close with me up until we were about 4, she walked in on our dad molesting me and got jelous that she wasn't getting attention, for some reason he wasn't interested in her

After that she kept being cruel to me and tried to kill me once, tried to hurt me a lot, I ran away from home for a few weeks once but the cops found me and dragged me back

I never understood how anyone could be as cold and crazy as Jessica was, once she left me chained up in the basement for a whole 2 days, and the electroshock therapy was just completely traumatic and it was torture I almost died from it once from a heart conditon.

After that radley refused to give it to me anymore because they didn't want a death on their hands.. I had it a total of 5 times, I still had nightmares about that place and that I was being electrocuted and convulsing sometimes

Teddy, the baby she killed she openly told me that she shook him to make him stop crying, I never understood why I didn't get a fair trial and was just whisked off to radley like that

I'm grateful that place is shut down, I know Spencer was in there too, she told me everything and it really broke my heart, I promised myself I'd help her heal and keep her safe

She shouldn't of had to have understood what I went through no one deserves that, I was on adderall the second time I got admitted to radley, we both did our share of that.

There's just so much we have to give to eachother, we get each other on a level no one else ever could

I didn't think it was possible to love something so much but I love her to infinity times infinity with all my heart, she's all I have other than Alison

It will probably always sting that my own twin hated me so much but I'm not going to let what Jessica and what the rest of my family did to me stop me from being the mom spencer needs

I'm her's and I wouldn't have it any other way, I can't explain this feeling other than that it's like she's my other half in a non romantic way.

When the doctors let me take her home 3 days later I was so relieved, Alison offered to let us stay there but it's too close to Peter and Veronica so Spencer and I agree to go back to the Lost Woods for now

I was suprised Peter or Veronica didn't show up trying to take her away from me

We were about halfway there when the car spiraled out of control I called 911 on my bluetooth, I knew I wouldn't get through in time but we were in the middle of the woods and it was my only hope that they'd trace our location I'm not sure why the car went out of control

I tried to sheild Spencer with my body, she was the last thing I thought about before it all went blank I saw a white light


	2. Chapter 2

*Switches between Spencer and Mary's pov

Marys POV: I woke up in a strange cement like house, there wasn't any windows I assume we were underground somewhere, Spencer wasn't in sight I started to panic I wanted to scream for her but I knew that was dangerous

I was tied up, I heard 2 men talking, It hits me that A.D must of made Spencer's car crash, We were driving her's, I reconize one of the voices it's Peter,he is A.D, the other one sounds so familiar

"I want my steak dinner, Come on, it's been forever since we had one of those like this" The voice says

"Well, I guess some of that kind of meat would be a nice treat" Peter says

What on earth are they talking about? I feel so confused.

"So let's tie her down and slow roast her, she's pefectly delicous" I heard the voice say, panic hits me like a ton of bricks I feel like I'm going to throw up I realize it's Cody and he wants to eat Spencer

My head starts to spin my heart pounding, I start to hyperventalate trying to break free of the ropes, I knew he was crazy but I didn't know he was that sick, damn it no this can't be happening they are so sick and discusiting how could anyone do that?

People have value, were not disposable, neither are animals for that matter that's why Spencer and I don't eat meat to begin it's just ethically wrong

My wrists start to hurt and my vision gets dark, I fight to stay awake and break free, I can't let them hurt my baby I love her so much, but it's no use I hyperventalate out.

When I wake up I hear Veronica

"Well, We may as well cook both of them, they'll fit on the same split and we can't have her escaping and telling now can we?" Veronica snickers

"I guess your right" Cody laughs

Was it too late to save Spencer? Oh god they're going to eat me too, I start to shake, this is a horrible way to go.

I have to do something! this can't be happening!

But I can't move now my legs are tied too

Peter comes in the room with Cody

"Oh good your awake, fear does something for the tastebuds" Cody laughs.

"Come on let's get her on there with Spencer" Peter says I scream and cry trying to kick them

"Please, you can do what you want with me but let Spencer go, she's innocent" I plead crying

"That's not happening, cry all you want it'll only satisfy me" Cody sneers

The next thing I know they're tying me onto the split with Spencer, we stare back at eachother in horror as we start to rotate sweating profusely.

I managed to grab her hands "I'm sorry" I whisper

"I'm terrified" She whipsers back

"So am I oh baby I wish I could save us, I love you please know that if nothing else" I whisper stairing deep into her eyes

"I love you too mom.. I guess this is it next stop their stomachs" She whispers her voice trembling.

"Pray for a miracle" I whisper starting to overheat feeling so sick and dizzy.

The 3 of them laugh at us and torement us, they stick us and say were coming along well

All of a sudden I hear a loud bang? was I having a hallucination from a fever?

I see the cops come barging in the room, spencer and I squeeze eachothers hands

"Thank god" We whisper at the same time.

The cops draw their guns and tell them to put their hands behind their head, I see them handcuff them and take them away as ems rushes in and gets us off the split

We immidiatly pull eachother into an airtight hug

"O-h" We both let out a sign of releif

"I love you so much mom. I never want to lose you" She says kissing my cheek, we're both shaking.

"I love you with all my heart sweetie, I don't want to lose you either, that was one of the most horrifying things I ever went through, I'm never letting go of you" I say smothering her with motherly kisses

I know I'll have to let go of her physically eventually but I don't want to, I'm never letting of her mentally though, Never ever

"I'm never letting go of you either, you mean the world to me" She whispers were both crying

I'm just so glad the cops found us before it was too late and that were both alive and okay.

They insist on checking our temperatures, which they say based off them we were on there about 10 minutes, 107, I don't know how were even still awake

They insist on making us get in Ice buckets which they pull ice out of the deep freezer that was down here they take us away from eachother.

Which we protested like hell and refuse to let go of eachother but they said they needed to get our stories seperatly and that were both so overheated that we'll just make eachothers fevers worse

They make us undress and then have the cops question us after were completely emmerced in ice

We both are in shock from everything and the cold ice but we answer their questions after about 45 minutes and our bodies going numb they finally let us get dressed and give us some fresh clothes, some stretch pants and black shirts.

Spencer and I ran back into eachothers arms clinging to eachother, We nuzzle for a few seconds

"Are you okay Sweetie?" I ask her looking deep into her eyes worried out of my mind

"Yes I'm okay, are you okay mom? She asks me giving me the same worried look

"I'm fine my temperatures back to normal" I say reassuring her.

I cradle her head in my hand kissing her hair, she buries her head in my chest crying

"Why did they do that to us, why would someone do that at all?" She asks sounding so broken

"I don't know baby, I don't think we'll ever understand it, they're sick and psychopathic, they're going to jail for a long time, they can't hurt us anymore" I say softly

"Please don't let anyone seperate us again" She cries into my chest

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, that won't happen no ones going to keep us from eachother" I say softly trying to calm her and myself down.

She's right here in my arms she's okay, I can feel her breathing against me she's safe they can't hurt us anymore, I'm safe too and I'm not going to let anyone keep us apart like that again if I can help it

She's my world and if I lost her I just don't know what I'd do, we both almost died twice in 1 day that was enough of a scare for one lifetime

I hold her as close as I can hugging her tightly I don't dare let go, she hugs me back just as tight

"Can we go home please? I want to get out of here" She pleads.

"Of course just let me make sure were cleared to go and I'll have the cops drop us at Lost Woods, I've got my car there, It'll be okay, I've got the place securitied up the wazoo" I say releasing her from my arms to go talk ems

"Don't leave me" She cries hugging me even tighter

"Hey, I didn't say I was leaving I'm right here" I say rubbing circles on her back I signal them over

I can't blame her for being clingy after what just happend, I don't mind I just didn't expect her to get so attached to me like this when I told her she was my mom 5 days ago.

I want this with her, I always did I just didn't think she'd ever want me as her mom

"Are we clear to go? or do we need to go to the hospital?" I ask cradling Spencers head

"You can go, you both seem to be okay now no reason to send you to the ER we just had to do something immidiate for your fevers that was our big concern, life threateningly high" The guy says

"Is there anyway the cops could give us a ride? We need to go to the Lost Woods and the car we had been driving crashed" I ask.

"Actually were headed that way, we can take you it's not that far out of the way, and I feel bad I'd like to do something to help, I've never had a case as bad as yours and your daughters before" He says

Spener and I give eachother a scared glance, I don't exactly trust him this is strange but then again I think I trust him more than I trust the cops

I clasp hands with Spencer and we get in the ems van we sit down and hold onto eachother

Thankfully they drop us at Lost Woods like they said they would I opened the door to my room and lead Spencer in

Neither of us could stand the thought of eating anything right now it was getting late.

We both took showers and got cleaned up, I had to lend her a pair of pyjamas which fit because she's about my size and shape, she looks so much like me when I was younger

"Do you want your own room? You can have anyone you want and anything you want" I say softly as I walk to get my big fuzzy blanket for her, it's close to 10pm.. the ones here are stiff and a little itchy I should really invest in new ones although I'm not sure I'll even keep this place.

"Could I stay here in your room? I don't mind sleeping on the floor, you won't even know I'm there, Please" She begs me giving me puppydog eyes my heart physically hurts as I put the blanket down on my bed

"Oh sweetie come here" I pull her onto my bed and hug her so tightly she was shaking

"I'd never make you sleep on the floor, your so precious to me and worth so much more than that, Of course you can stay in my room the beds big enough for both of us, I just wanted to give you space if you needed it" I say emotional tearing up, she wiped the tears from my face causing me to cry even more

My sweet baby, did she really think I'd let her sleep on the floor? she's worth so much more to me than that

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I just had to sleep on the basement floor when I was growing up a lot because Peter and Veronica said I was bad so I'm used to it, thought it was normal" She says looking at me tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay, no need to apologize, it just hurts my heart that you went through so much trauma, You deserve a warm cozy bed, someone to hold you until you fall asleep and to be safe" I say brushing away her tears with my thumb, I cupped her face and staired deep into her eyes lovigly

"I love you my sweet girl" I say softly, I plant a tender motherly kiss on her her forehead

"I love you too mommy" She says softly she kisses my cheek again

It's just so sweet when she does that it melts my heart.

Spencers POV:

I went through hell today, as af it wasn't enough Jenna shot me, A.D who turned out to be my adopted dad.. Peter, tampered with my car and made it crash on the way home from the hospital with my Biological mom Mary Drake

Then my Biological dad Cody, Peter and Veronica tried to cook my mom(Mary) and I and eat us for dinner I think that was the most terrified I'd ever been I was so scared we were going to die

But thankfully because she called 911 right before my car crashed and the cops found us, when they untied us from that thing god I had never hugged anyone so tight before in my life

Now we're back at lost woods, Cody, Peter and Veronica are locked up in Jail for their insane behavior, what they did to my mom and I makes me shake just thinking about it.

My mom started crying when I told her I'd sleep on the floor if she'd let me stay in her room, I didnt want to be away from her and was afriad of being alone they could come after us

I was scared I messed things up by asking but she said she was crying because I deserved better than sleeping on the floor, my parents used to lock me in the basement and make me sleep on the floor down there I thought it was normal

She turned out the lights and left the bathroom one on it was 10pm I lied down in bed

She crawled in next to me and reached her blanket over me then her arms out towards me "Come here" She says gently

"Really?" I ask looking at her broken, no one ever held me while I slept before not even Toby, I didn't know how to respond, no one ever really loved me unconditionally like this.

"Yes, if you want" She says stroking my hair looking into my eyes I could see the fear rejection plastered on her face

I immediatly snuggled right into her arms we hold onto eachother

"I just, no one ever showed me this kind of affection" I say emotional crying

"Shhh. Deep breaths this is completely new to me too baby it's all okay" She says softly trying to comfort me.

My breathing starts to level, I feel safe for once in my life I let out a yawn as a wave of sleepiness hits me

"Goodnight Mommy, I love you" I say resting my head against her shoulder and the bottom of her face

"I love you too, my Angel, Goodnight" She says softly tiredness setting into her too

She snuggles up to me slightly more, before shutting her eyes

I can't help but think that I got lucky and got the best mom I could of ever asked for, Even though she wasn't there for most of my life she was here now and that was what mattered to me.

I know it's not her fault I was taken from her and that she couldn't control it

I just wish I had known about her before, I would of gone looking for her, hell I probably would have run away as a kid just to go be with her instead of them

They made it clear they never wanted me and they were so abusive, I never really realized it was all so traumatic up until Mary, I thought it was just kind of normal

But I should of known it wasn't when the girls saw my bruises a few times and freaked out telling me they were going to tell the principle, I had to talk them out of it.

I had Alison sit down with the girls and tell them the truth about what I went through going up, I was going to try to see them tomorrow but they'll have to come here if we get together

Alison didn't tell me how they responded she was wrapped up in her own stuff, Evidently she got herself pregnant, I guess I'm going to be an aunt

My thoughts keep racing I try to focus on my mom breathing next to me, she had already fallen asleep, she looked so peaceful and I felt so protected in her arms

It all starts to go blank


	3. Chapter 3

*This one's from Spencers POV

Spencers POV: I just woke up hyperventalating, I had a dream that I was being cannibalized while I was still alive and they had already killed and eaten my mom

I feel her arms around me and I know she's breathing but I'm crying so hard in silence, I'm so terrified that they're going to come after us and that I'm going to lose her and die, she means the world to me if anything ever happened to her again I just don't know what I'd do

I feel her move, crap I've woken her up I didn't mean to do that I'm bad! I start to hyperventalate even wose

"Baby, what's wrong? calm down your safe mommys got you" She says pulling me closer rocking me gently

"I had a nightmare they killed you and were killing me too.. I don't want to lose you, I'm sorry for waking you" I didnt have to say anymore she understood.

"It's okay, I'm right here, Your not going to lose me, they can't hurt us anymore" She says softly

"How can you still want me? they tried to cook me and eat me like I was a pig on a split, I have no value" I say breaking down completely shuttering

"Hey, look at me(She tilts my head up) You are my precious daughter, your my baby, you have so much value, nothing in this universe is ever going to make me stop wanting you or love you any less and your not worthless, they tried to do the same thing to me I understand how you feel, I know it's horrifying Spencer but they didn't get away with it, we're alive and you've got me no matter what okay? I'm not going anywhere" She says softly staring deep into my eyes tearing up, she kisses my forehead and then my hair for a few seconds

"I love you too mom, you mean so much to me and your so important to me, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" I cry clinging to her for dear life.

"It's going to be okay somehow, We'll go file to have the adoption reversed or undone, I think under the circumstances the court will do it, I won't let them come near you again if I can help it, especially Peter" She says I bury my head in her shoulder

"Your so kind to me" I whisper

"I would never be mean to you or try to hurt you" She responds gently stroking my hair

"I know, your my safe space" I respond softly hugging her tighter

"Your mine too, I know you'd never try to hurt me either" She says softly.

"I wish I had grown up with you instead of Peter and Veronica, I think were the only sane ones in the family" I say kissing her on the cheek

"I wish you had grown up with me too, were so much alike, I would have raised you with kindness, support, care and love instead of abusing the hell out of you and scarring you for life" She says emotionally

"Well it's never to late to reparent" I say relaxing against her

"Your right on that, and whatever you need from me I'll try my hardest to give it to you and be here, you've always got a home and someplace your wanted and belong with me" She says softly.

"You know I felt out of place my whole life I was always the outcast and the black sheep, but with you, I feel like I belong, like I'm supposed to be here around you" I respond emotional

She lets out a giant yawn

"Mmm.. I know what you mean" She says tiredly

"Come on mom, let's go back to bed, your obviously wiped" I say gently

She nuzzles me "Goodnight sweetheart" She whispers tired

I drift back off to sleep.

The next time I wake up it's 2am and my mom is having a nightmare too about the same type of thing, we comfort eachother through it and go back to bed

All of a sudden it's 3:30 I wake up to my phone vibrating, it's a text

"Come to the park and play with me now or your precious mommy Mary Drake gets ground up alive in a Philidephia meat factory"-A.D

I'm pretty sure it's Peter and I don't know what to do, I don't want to leave my mom but I don't want him to hurt her either, I'd rather be the one that dies if it has to be one of us, my life has been pretty ugly it wouldn't be a huge deal.

My stomach knots up at the thought of that happening to her, How did he even get out? I can't sit here and do nothing, I slip on my shoes

"I'll be there in 15" I respond creeping out of the room and closing the door silently taking one last look at her, this could be the last time I ever see her

She's sleeping so peacefully she has no clue I'm about to walk into a death trap, there's no way she'd of even let me out of her arms if she'd known what I was doing

I grabbed her car keys and drove off as quietly as I could hoping not to wake her

What the hell was I doing meeting Peter at almost 4am after he tried to serve me for dinner?.

Trying to save my mom thats what I'm doing, trying to protect her, even if it kills me

They're not my parents anymore, Mary is my mom now and my parent, he'll never be my dad again

I still can't believe I'm doing this and actually meeting this sick man by myself

I stop off and get a pocket knife along the way, No way I'm going unarmed

When I get to the park sure enough theirs Peter.

"So we meet again bitch" He says icily

"What the hell do you want from me Peter or should I call you A.D?" I ask upset

"I want you dead" He yells

"I never did anything to you" I say.

"You were born, I should of made Mary abort you, mistake you are" He yells

"Fuck you Peter! Your always trying to drag me down, I'm not going to take it anymore!" I shout

"Oh please, come on you really think she wants you? she's just leading you on" He snaps

No, He's not screwing with me, she does want me, her actions prove that.

"I think you chose the wrong person to mess with" I say aggrivated

"I don't care what you think, I came here to kill you and thats what I'm going to do" He says right before he lunges at me grabbing me

I pull out my pocket knife and cut his stomach he kicks me and punches me, leaving my arms and legs litered up with bruises, there's one of my cheek too, he pulls my hair hard

"Don't mess with my mom again or I will make you pay, Stay away" I say upset and in pain.

I kick him in the balls he doubles over, I punch his nose knocking him out

I rush back to the car hoping to get home before my mom notices I'm gone

I call 911 anonymously and have them go pick him up, turns out he escaped

I make it back, I barely make it out the car door before my mom comes running out the motel room door hugging me so tight it feels like she's crushing me.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Spencer Jill Hastings!" She cries into my shoulder clinging to me for dear life

"Mom, I can't breath" I say gasping, she loosens her grip on me

"I almost lost you again! What the hell were you thinking?" She cries looking up at me in tears

"He said he was going to kill you if I didn't go, I was trying to protect you!" I say upset tearing up myself hugging her tight, keeping her safe was more important than my own saftey

"I woke up to a text message from A.D saying that he killed you and that we'd never even get the chance to say goodbye and then the next thing I know the cops are calling me saying Peter's escaped from Jail and they found him unconsious in some park, I thought you were dead" She cries burying her head in my chest hugging me too tightly again.

"I'm sorry, I'm right here, you didn't lose me I'm alive.. beat up but alive, Please don't be mad at me mommy, I did what I did out of uncondtional love, I wouldn't of gone if I didn't believe you were in serious danger" I say running my hands through her hair trying to calm her down

Her hair is so soft, I can't help but wonder if she's ever going to let me get some oxygen or if she's going to accidentally suffocate me with her death grip hug, I guess this hug was her way of showing me unconditional love

"I'm not mad, I'm just scared baby, I love you.. Your not disposable or indespensable so please don't just disregard yourself like that, I don't want to have to go to your funeral" She cries into my chest

"Then don't go" I mutter tired and fustrated I don't want to have this converstation although I understand now how messed up it would be to make her bury me after losing her only other kid, That was a messed up thing to say but I'm used to putting myself infront of everyone else to protect them.

"Please don't say that!" She cries hugging me even tighter

"I'm sorry, Please don't crush me, I can't breathe mommy" I say unable to breathe

She lets go of me kissing my forehead and takes my hands helping me back to bed as I'm gasping for air

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hug you to death, Let me get some Ice for your face" She says returning with an Ice pack.

"Thank you mommy" I say softly stairing into her eyes with that puppydog look again

"Just please don't put yourself in danger like that again, I don't want to lose you" She stairing back at me

"I can't promise that.. I love you mom and I won't sit by and let someone hurt you" I say sternly

"Your so much like me.. Almost too much, it scares me" She says her voice shaky.

"Peter said you should of aborted me, maybe he was right and I really am a mistake" I say breaking down in hysterics curling up in a ball rocking myself

My mom pulls me tight into her arms "No, He's wrong, Please don't ever say that, I didn't mean it like that, Your not a mistake and I never would of aborted you, I've always wanted you and loved you so much from the moment I found out I was pregnant with you, Oh sweetie your the most precious thing in this universe to me" She says holding me protectivly she kisses my hair so tenderly

All I can do is sob into her shoulder hyperventalate and cling to her, she rocks me gently, cradling my head, singing quietly trying to calm me down

"Shhh, Let it out, Deep breaths sweetie, It's okay, I've got you" She says so soothingly

I catch my breath and start to calm down

I nuzzle her neck and kiss her cheek "Your the best mom ever" I whisper.

She looks down at me with those same loving puppydog eyes

"Aawww, thank you, my baby" She says, hugging me close, we nuzzle our noses brushing together

A stray tear runs down her face I wipe it away

"Snuggle time?" I ask like a little kid looking at her beggingly.

"You can snuggle with me anytime you want" She says smiling sadly kissing my hair again

We lie down and snuggling right up to eachother, I really enjoy the feeling of being cuddled by my mom

It makes me feel so safe and relaxed like nothing else

I fall asleep to the feeling of her breathing in synch with me.

When I wake up it's time to go out with the girls and discuss everything

"Be careful please" She says hugging me goodbye she kisses my cheek

"I will mom, don't worry" I say before I let go


	4. Chapter 4

Mary's POV: Spencer was out with the girls, and I was having a conversation with the judge who signed off on Spencers adoption trying to convince him to undo the adoption

What he ended up doing was having me talk to a different judge, Who put in immidiate paperwork to have me legally adopt Spencer, Thus cancelling out her previous adoption

Legally it was like the Hastings never adopted her, She was my daughter now not just biologially but legally too and it made me so happy to have my baby back.

When she got back I told her I had straightened things out and that she was my daughter legally again

She was so estatic, and I'm just so happy to have her as a daughter, she's truly amazing, I'm blessed

I was watching T.V with her when Alison knocked on the door with Spencers clothes I guess she brought them for her

"Can I hang out with you guys? I don't want to be alone right now" Ali says scared

"Of course come in my neice, your always welcome" I say sofly hugging her gently.

Ali sat down next to Spencer who wrapped her arms around her cousin and held her close

"Your safe here" Spencer whispered as Ali cried into her chest

I wrapped my arms around both of them tightly

"No one's going to hurt either of you" I say softly.

"It's just so hard knowing I'm pregnant" Ali says

"I'm sorry, but just because of who the father is and how it was conceived doesn't mean you can't still want it" I say gently

"I'm not ready to be a mom" Ali says flatly

We don't discuss the topic any further, we simply just sit there and watch tv.

Ali leaves a few hours later, Spencer and I order chinese take-out for dinner

Neither of us have eaten in a day, since the incident

It was reassauring to me to know that Peter, Cody and Veronica were rotting in a jail cell right now, I'm sure Jessica would be right there with them if she was still alive

I just feel better knowing they can't get to Spencer, this time they put Peter in maximum security with guard so that he couldn't escape again.

I'd never forgive myself it they did anything more to Spencer, she's been through enough, I feel bad enough that I couldn't protect her last night

Although she could of woken me up and told me what was going on or just called the cops and had him put back in jail, it really scares me that I almost lost her again

But I also know if I had been the one who got a text from him I would of gone to save her too, She and I really are so much alike

And it terrifies me on some level because I see the same protective insitinct in her and I know she'll disregard herself to try to keep me safe.

I'm the one thats supposed to be doing the protecting though, i'm the mom and she can't just go around putting herself in danger like that

She can't disregard herself and treat herself like she's disposable, honestly it pushes me away and makes me too scared of losing her

She and I had a talk about it over dinner but she's still not totally getting it, she's my baby and It's my job to keep her safe, I appreciate her looking out for me but not at her own expense.

I pull her into my arms and refuse to let go of her until she promises me she'll try to stay safe

"Your being durastic and overdramatic, it's not like I'm all that important" She says

Her words cut me open like a knife I stare back at her in tears too upset to do anything

"How can you say that? Your my baby.. You may not think your important but your my world" I break down in tears clinging to her.

"I-I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to hurt you.. I'll try to be more careful, your my world too" She says quietly

I kiss her forehead tenderly

"Come on lets get some rest" I say releasing her from my arms

She crawls into bed next to me and snuggles right up to me, I love that she didn't even ask this time, it means she's getting more comfortable with me and that makes me happy I want her to be able to trust me.

"Goodnight mommy, I love you" She says kissing my cheek

"I love you too my baby, goodnight" I say cradling her head still crying

She's such a sweet person and I'm grateful to have a daughter as kind, caring and loving as her but I wish I could make her feel better about herself.

I drift off to sleep as it all starts to go blank

All of a sudden I'm in the bathroom, I grab a razor and plung it into my arm going from one end to the other and grab my heart medication and take the whole bottle, I can't handle this, My daughter is so broken and I feel like it's my fault

Maybe I was being jurastic but I couldn't live with myself, I love her so much and she desereves better than what I can give her

Spencer pounds on the door "Mom! Please open up I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, Please!" She cries through the door

"I'm taking a bath" I say trying to hold myself together.

I get in the tub and it fills up quickly, Suddenly I see red everywhere

It all starts to go blank, the last thing I hear is Spencer unlocking the door and shreking

"Mommy, no please god no I'm so sorry please don't leave me" She cries

"I love you, my precious daughter, I'm sorry" I slur out tearing up before going unconsious.

I see a bright white light surround me "Hello, Mary" Jessica stares back at me with dagger eyes as if shes going to rip me to shreds.

all of a sudden I jolt awake panting I sit up rocking myself crying I can't breathe

"Mom, Hey, Deep breaths it was just a bad dream" Spencer says wrapping her arms around me tightly stroking my hair

I bury my head in her shoulder sobbing clinging to her

"Your safe, it's okay, I've got you" She says softly all I can do is sit there and cry.

She just sits there holding me close, How do I explain to her that I had a nightmare I committed suicide? That's not a conversation you have with your kid

"I love you" I say emotionally crying into her shoulder nuzzling it

"I love you too mommy, always.. If you want to talk about it I'm here" She says kissing my cheek.

"I don't want to go back to bed" I whisper scared

"Then come on lets go watch some tv" She smiles sadly

"TV sounds good" I whisper

We get up and go to the couch she cuddles up to me, We end up watching Laverne and Shirley

After a few episodes I turn my head over and look into her eyes.

"I had a nightmare that I comitted suicide over feeling like it was my fault for everything you went through" I say quietly tearing up again

"Mom" She says emotionally hugging me tightly

"Please don't ever think for one second that it's your fault, They're responsible for what they did to me not you" She says emotionally

"My baby I don't want to leave you" I respond full of emotion.

"Are you suicidal?" She looks deep into my eyes fearfully

I knod my head breaking down in tears burying my head in her shoulder

"It's okay, I am too" She says quietly

I look up deep into her eyes "I'm never letting go of you" We both say at the same time.

We hold eachother so close.

She kissed my cheek "We're going to get through this" She says softly

"What did I ever do to deserve a daughter like you?" I ask

"Your a good person" She responds cupping my face in her hands

I put my hands over hers and hold them, I had never felt so much love before in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencers POV: I woke up on the couch wrapped up in my moms arms, the tv was still going, my mom was sleeping so peacefully, I feel so lucky to have her after all the years of abuse I went through she's more than I ever could of asked for in a parent

I had never gotten this level of unconditional love from anyone, not even the girls, if I lost her I don't know what I'd do, it scares me to hear her saying shes suicidal but I know it probably scares her that I am too

I decide to get up and make her breakfast, blueberry panckakes and strawberries, after I'm done I pop in the shower and wait for her to wake up, I don't want to wake her even though it's 10am.

We both had a long night, I decide to go out and get us coffee but when I got back she was no where to be found, damn it why did I leave her alone?

I saw a note on the mirror "Tick toc tick toc the clocks run out for Mary"-A.D god this is all my fault!

I call up Ali frantically hoping that she's there but no avail, Ali calls 9-11 who shows up and goes to check out the woods in back, Ali shows up and tries to calm me down but its no use

"Ali, its my fault, I left her alone to go get coffee and now she's gone, my moms probably lying in a ditch somewhere and it's all my fault okay?" I cry.

"Hey, she's my aunt, she's the only aunt I have so don't talk like that!" Ali says getting restless

"Uh, Hey I'm sorry to interupt this little family argument but we've got a body dump down by the river a mile away, I'm going to need one of you to come with me" One of the cops said

I let out a giant gulp, Was this really happening? I looked over at Ali shaking in tears

"Well both go" Ali says squeezing my hand, they took us down there in a golf cart.

When I saw her lying there lifeless I fell down on my knee's "No!" I screamed

"Spencer, I'm so sorry, Yes thats Mary officer" Ali held me

I went into shock all I could do was sit there and cry, my mom was gone in an instant everything I had ever wanted and she was dead because I had to go get coffee god what kind of daughter was I? No wonder Veronica never wanted me!

"Were going to need to take her to get an autopsy, I found a kneedle mark on her arm, she must of been injected with something, Peter and Veronica are out on bail, I put out an apb on both of them, Cody is completely awol though" The cop said.

I knodded my head unable to speak

"Hey, Call an emt stat, I'm not getting a pulse on her but I just went to move her into the body bag and she's definitly breating just very shallow" I head the coroner yell

Was I hallucinating? "Spence, she's alive, snap out of it!" Ali shook me slightly trying to get my attention.

"Hey, which one of you is her daughter?" One of the emt's walked up to us

"I am, is she going to be okay?" I ask fearfully my voice shaking

"I'm not sure, it depends on what she was drugged with and how much, but we need to get her to the ER stat and draw blood from her" He said

"Go with her Spence, I'll meet you at the ER" Ali says hugging me

"Thanks Ali" I say she releases me and gets in the golf cart, I hop in the back of the ambulance and grab my moms hand.

"Please be okay mom, I can't lose you, you've gotta be strong and fight this" I whisper rubbing her hand, she was out cold there was no telling when she'd wake up if she did

They started her on fluids and drew blood so that they could run it at the er immidiatly to try to figure out what was put in her system

When we finally get to the er I have to argue with the doctors to let me stay with her, she's in icu, they let Ali in for a minute

"Any word on her condition?" Ali asks hugging me.

"No, they're still waiting for the toxicology report back, she's on oxygen and her pulse is 25" I say

"What? That's insanely low, how is she even still alive?" Ali asks shocked

"She's still breathing thats how, They want to give her something to raise it but they can't not knowing what she has in her system" I say

"The girls are going to come sit with me, I'll update them" She says letting go of me.

I wait patently for the doctors to come back with news, I put on law and order

It's the only thing decent on tv but it reminds me of Veronica and Peter, 2 very high class lawyers from Rosewood who secretly tortured their adopted daughter

Sometimes I really wish I could go back in time and run away to my mom, if I had known about her back then I probably would of, I was so miserable with Peter and Veronica and Speeding helped me focus and numb the pain of what I was being put through.

The doctor comes back in after 30 minutes

"Please tell me you've got good news Doc" I say feeling uneasy

"The good news is we've identified that she has high levels of bromide in her system, An element that slows down body function and mimics death, they'res an antidote. The bad news is she's in a coma and could possibly be braindead, if she doesn't wake up within"

I cut him off "You want me to pull the plug on my mom? NO way" I say upset

"I'm just saying consider your options, I've only seen one person ever come in from Bromide poisoning and they were brain dead, one of the nurses will be in shortly to give her the antidote" He says flatly.

I texted Ali and told her what was going on she says she's going to talk to the doctor she's angry about what they said too it was kind of out of line

The nurse comes in with a syringe "This should counteract the bromide and bring her vitals back up,it'll probably be a while before she wakes up but if you notice anything unusal with her, any convulsions or shaking please press the emergency button" The nurse says

"There's a risk of seizures?" I ask worried

"Well yes, as with most medications there is a risk but the doctor has weighted the risks" The nurse says injecting my mom

I try to brush off the eery feeling I have that somethings not right, there's something about this doctor thats just rubbing me the wrong way, I can't place it.

I see her body tense as the nurse leaves the room, she seems to be breathing more regularly and I see her pulse go up to 40, a wave of tiredness hits me, I close my eyes everything starts to go blank

All of a sudden I wake up panting and sweating from this nightmare that my mom died, I was only out a few minutes, I look over at her, she's still breathing, it was just a bad dream

I reach over and squeeze her hand "It's going to be okay mom, it has to be" I whisper I feel her stir slightly but she doesn't wake up

I text Ali that shes still not awake, I turn the tv back on and watch the news, they're rioting in NYC and Philli about Trump winning the election, I'm actually kind of glad to see people protesting this idiot, my mom and I voted for Clinton.

All of a sudden 19 hours later I heard her let out a moan her eyes start to open she looks around the room frantically

"Hey, it's just me, I'm going to call the doctors" I say gently, reaching for the emergeny button

"W-What happened? The last thing I remember is going to use the bathroom" She says shaking

I sat on the edge of her bed.

"I went to go get coffee and they broke in and drugged you, I'm sorry I shouldn't of left you alone, I always wondered why they didn't want me now I know I'm a bad daughter" I say tearing up

"Hey, It's not your fault and your not bad at all, come here" She says gently reaching out her arms I curl up against her

"I wasn't bad?" I ask fearfully

"No baby not at all" She says hugging me

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you mommy, I love you" I say kissing her hair holding her close.

"Your not going to lose me, I love you too, always" She says staring into my eyes

The doctor came in and explained everything to her, they checked her vitals again and put her on observation for 24 hours, I'm just grateful she's awake and okay

I don't think I could of handled losing her, we just found eachother after all this time and to get ripped away from her like that would have shattered my heart

I text Ali that she can come up and see her now if she wants but she says she went home with the girls because she was exhaused.

"I don't think it's safe for us to go back to lost woods" I say quietly

"I know, I've been thinking, my grandmother Eshvanah, I think she's up in a nursing home in Woodstock New York, She'd be about 91 now I haven't seen her in years but I'm sure she'd appreciate a visit, She was the only one in the family that was nice to me" She says

"91? Eshvanah? I didn't know we were Jewish?" I ask confused

"Yes, My moms family was Russian Jewish, but both my parents died 11 years ago, My grandma was quite the strong woman though, she survived the holocost" She says.

"Wow, that's amazing, well I've always wanted to see Woodstock" I say, It's one place I haven't been in my world travels

"It's settled then, grandma's it is" She says smiling

I started to fall asleep in her arms, I'd been up for a day straight, everything started to go blank.

When I woke up my mom was back asleep, she was holding me so gently, almost as if she was at peace with the world

I lie here thinking about how I almost lost her again and day dreaming about what'll be like to just go under the radar with her and get out of rosewood for a bit

I start to fall back asleep, when I wake up she's eating breakfast.

"There's my girl, did you sleep well?" She asks

"How can you think about how I slept after what you just went through?" I ask

"Simple, I love you more than anything" She says wrapping her an arm around me, leaning her head on my shoulder

"I love you too mom, any new's from the doctors?" I ask.

"Yes, they're going discharge me at 12pm, you slept through a whole 24 hours, I more or less did too but they say I'm completely stablized now" She says

"That's great!" I say hugging her tightly

"Mmm.. I'm so grateful to have you as a daughter" She says softly kissing my hair

"And I'm so grateful that your my mom" I say.

We decide to watch some t.v there's not really much else to do when your in icu

I hold her close trying to forget about how close I came to losing her, my mom is all I ever wanted my whole life and losing her would of killed me

She's such a kind and loving mom, she really cares and that means a lot to me, I know Veronica never really did and that messes me up still

Veronica always found some problem with me, she only cared about Melissa to her I was just an extra bill to pay.

My mom actually wants me for me and loves me despite all my insecurities, she understands me like no one else ever has and that to me is a miracle of it's own.

But theirs things I wish she didn't have to understand like all the abuse I went through

I wish she had grown up in a normal enviorment, then she wouldn't have to know the pain I went through.

They finally release her at 12:15 we go back to lost woods and collect our clothes, then we get in the car and make the long drive to woodstock


	6. Chapter 6

Mary's pov: Spencer and I finally made up to Woodstock around 6:30pm, I had figured out which nursing home my grandma was in, we went directly there, I was greeted with a giant hug

"It's so good to see you my child, and here I thought you were avoiding your old grandma" My grandma says

"Avoiding you? never, you know how much I love you" I say kissing her cheek

"I love you too Mary, I see I finally get to meet your daughter" My grandma says.

"Yes, I'm Spencer, It's such an honor to meet you, my mom told me so much about you" Spencer says greeting the woman

"Well come here, give your old babushka a hug" My grandma says motioning to Spencer, I see the two of them embrace

"My you look just like your mother and her sisters" My grandma says looking back at her

"Sisters?" Spencer questions, I look at my grandmother confused.

"Meryell and Jessica" My grandma says confusing me even more

"Grandma your memory must be going on you, I don't have any siblings other than Jessica, and I'm sorry to have to tell you but Jessica died 6 years ago" I say gently

"No, Jessica called me frantically a year ago from a mental hospital, A nurse called me back saying it was meryell and that she had been cheeking her meds, but I know it was Jessica, you see Meryell was comitted to the sanitarium when she was 4 after she stabbed the family dog to death, you and Jessica were only a little over 2, your parents brought her home for a weekend when you and Jessica were 4, She switched places with Jessica, I'm convinced because Jessica suddenly changed and became full of rage after Meryell went back, I never thought anything of it up until she called, The 3 of you looked like tripletts" My grandmother said shocking me as she handed me a picture that was on her nightstand I did a double take.

"Oh my god, I remember now, my mom told me our cousin was visting from out of state, right after she left that was when Jessica walked in on.. Jessica got so mean all of a sudden" I say

"Exactly, now you see, Meyrell is the one that must be dead, Jessica is alive, you must find your twin and save her before it's too late" My grandma says fearfully

"Do you have any idea where she is?" I ask

"I filed a police report but of course no one takes an old lady like me seriously, check with them and be careful, they've brainwashed her into thinking she's not and all that time in the hospital" My grandma says.

"I'll check with the police department tonight and try to find her in the morning" I say

"And you'll come see me again won't you?" My grandma asks

"Of course, Spencer and I are going to stay up here for at least a week" I say

"Well, then, let's talk about how your doing before visiting hours are up" My grandma says.

We talk about whats going on with Spencer and I currently and my time in south america, she shares her stories about concentration camps and then visting hour are up

I call the local police station and ask, they give me all the infomation, She's at a state hospital in Trenton New Jersey after I talked to them for a few minutes they agree to have a rapid dna test done, based on the fact I have proof she's my sister one way or another, Woodstock cops are cool and quite honestly probably stoned too based on the looks of things.

Spencer and I go and get a motel room, We both agreed that we'd drive down there in the morning

She doesn't want me to get my hopes up that it's Jessica, she worried that I'm going to get myself hurt because I'll have to grive all over again if it's Meryell but either way, it's still a sister

There is a special bond about twins though, especailly identical ones, and I just have this feeling that maybe my grandmothers right, this womans intution has never been wrong before

I fall asleep wrapped up in my daughters arms, I feel genueinly safe with her and quite honestly it's the only time I've ever felt that safe before in my life, I know she's a nurtier like me.

We get breakfast at a little shop on main street and then we hit the road again, since we paid for a week at the motel we plan on heading back up here tonight, we don't want to waste the room

When were in the palacadies I get a call from the Officer I had spoken to last night, I let out a gasp as he told me the DNA test was an identical match, Spencer pulled over I got out to breathe

I ask where we go from here, he says he had the report sent to Trenton P.D and that we could pick it up there, he said Trenton P.D had filed with a judge for Jessica's release and that it would be granted under the circumstances, I would be able to take her home in my care once I presented the documents to the hospital.

It was all so surreal Spencer and I got back in the car, she tried to reassure me that everything was going to be okay but I was in shock, all this time my twin was alive living in a mental unit all those horrible things I thought she had done

Come to find out she had been comitted just as I had been many times before and was suffering in an awful hospital, I heard horror stories about Trenton state when I was in Radley, it was known to be the worst hospital in the tri state area

All I could think about was wrapping my arms around my twin and getting her the hell out of there but part of me knew what being in the hosptial had done to me and the fact that she was lead to belive she was someone she wasn't

I realize it may take some convincing to make Jessica understand that she's not crazy and is actually right about everything, I just hope she's not completely gone mentally.

When we get to the police station we pick up the documentation needed and the signed court order releasing her into my care, we drive straight to the hospital and security tries to stop us from entering because it's not visiting hours

"No, you don't understand, this Is my twin and I have a court order saying that she's to be immidiatly discharged into my care, You have to let me up there" I say upset

"No one gets up there mam accept staff!" He yells at me

I see the head of security walk up to me I hand him the documents he looks them over

"She can't go up there it's not visiting hours and that patient is not on the security list to be let out for discharge, we can't just let anyone in and out of here!" He barks.

"No, Actually you have to let her up, This is a legal court document we can't override this" The head security guard says disgruntled

"I told you!" I say upset

"But who is she?" The security guard points to Spencer

"This is my daughter, do you have a problem with that?" I ask

"I guess we may as well give them both passes, I mean we don't need things seeming out of the ordinary" The head security guard says.

They hand us 2 vistitors badges

"I'll escort you" The head security guard says

He takes us up to the 3rd floor and lets us in explaing the situation to the nurse

"I'll show you to her room, but your daughter will have to wait outside the room, we don't want overwhelm her, and I'll need to get her psychiatrist immidately for discharge paperwork" The nurse says agrivated.

The nurse knocks on the door "Your sisters here to take you home, your being released" The nurse says coldly

I saw Jessica look up at me frightened, her hair was dark like mine but it was starting to turn grey, I thought Mereyll looked just like me but Jessica was truly identical I could see the differences now, I have no doubts, I ran into her arms I couldn't control myself, she started to get hysterical trying to pull away from me

"No, No, No! I'm having a hallucination I don't have a sister! I'm an abandoned adult with no family! No, I'm seeing things this isn't real!" She cries hyperventalating

"Jessica, I'm your twin I'm here to get you out of here" I say gently.

"No! Jessica's a figment of my mental illness, this isn't real I'm Meryell" She cries shaking

"Your name is Jessica Drake and I'm real, you feel me your twin hugging you thats real Jess" I say holding her tighter starting to cry myself

"Mary, Jessica the'yre not real!" She cries out

"Jess, I didn't tell you my name was Mary, Think Jess, How would you have known that?" I say gently trying to ground her and hold myself together.

"Mary, you really do exist I'm not crazy" She looked into my eyes tears streaming down her face she hugged me so tightly burying her head in my chest sobbing

"No Jess, your not crazy at all, Meyrell she was our older sister, she switched places with you, I didn't know grandma just told me yesterday, I did everything I could to get you out the second found out" I say hugging her just as tight

"They told me I was crazy" She cries into me

"Your not crazy Jess look" I say grabbing the dna test from my pocket and handing it to her.

She held it up to the light

"Oh god Mary, I thought I'd never see you again" She clung to me

"Mereyll was murdered I thought you were dead Jess, she was a horrible person, I missed you so much Jess" I cry tears flowing freely I couldn't hold it in anymore

"I missed you too, I felt like part of me was missing, I love you so much Mary" She cries.

"I love you too Jess, Hey, I'm right here" I say trying to soothe her.

I hear Spencer arguing with the psychiatrist

"Come on, lets get your things together" I say trying to distract her

"I-I don't have anything, All I have is the hospital gowns they give me" She says upset.

"Listen, that is my AUNT in there and your going to sign the fucking papers! you can't hold her here, you've been presented the paperwork my mom has rights over her now, don't make me call the cops!" Spencer yells

"Like hell Mereyll's never getting out of here" The psych yelled Spencer continued to argue

It must of been twinsense that I sensed the bruises and pain Jessica had down there, I felt like I was in her body for a second.

"God Jess he's been raping you" I whisper pulling her into a protectective hold I cradle her head

"Please don't let him hurt me again.. He's never going to let me out of here Mary!" She cries shaking

"I'm not letting go of you Jess your safe, no ones going to hurt you anymore, a judge released you into my care, they have to discharge you" I say trying to calm her down

"He.. puts himself inside me it hurts Mary! he said he'd kill me if I told anyone" She cries burying her head in my shoulder.

"I won't let him hurt you Jess I promise" I say rubbing her back

"Shhh, it's going to be okay" I say soothingly

"Fine, I'll sign the damn papers, but I'm not writing her scripts she can suffer, get her the hell out of here NOW!" He scoffs

Thank god, I guess considering what he did to Jessica he didn't want the cops involved, I squeeze my twin.

"Let's get you out of here Jess" I say gently releasing her from my arms

Spencer entered the room "Who is she?" she asks fearfully

"This is my daughter Spencer, She's not going to hurt you, She helped me get you out of here" I say gently

"Why did you protect me like that from him?" She asks Spencer looking into her eyes.

"Because your my family, I care about you" Spencer says embracing her

"Thank you" she whispers

"Come on" I nudge not wanting to take any chances

She grabs my hand as we walk out the doorway she looks over at me

"Thank you to you too, no one's ever been this kind to me or cared this much" She says causing me to tear up.

I squeeze her hand and walk out towards the nurses station with her, I keep holding hands with her I don't dare let go

We get in the elevator and go downstairs the security guard lets us out

"Do you want the front or the back seat Jess?" I ask her

"Back please, I want to lie down" She says

"You got it sis" I say helping her in.

I go and get the black stretch pants and t shirt and slippers from the back, I have an extra pillow and blanket I pull out too

I hand them to her "You can wear my clothes for now, I'll hold up the blanket for you so you can change, I'm sorry I can't get you to a bathroom this is the best I can do" I say gently I want her to be comfortable, they shouldn't have been allowed to discharge her in a hospital gown like that it almost makes me angry

She knods I hold it up and give her privacy when she's done changing I hand her the blanket and tell her to buckle up

"We're going up to New York to spend some time with grandma" I say softly trying to ease her anxiety.

"I'm going to tell Alison whats going on" Spencer says

"You know about Alison? how? Is she okay?" She says stunning me

"How do you know about Ali?" I ask

"Alison is my biological child, they took her away from me the second she was born I barely got to hold her, I never knew what happened to her, she was the product of my psychiatrist and I" She says I cover my mouth in shock.

I thought Ali must of been Meryells but I guess I wasn't the only one's children she stole but how did Mereyll know about Ali and how did Meryell get her husband to think Ali was biologically his?

I started to drive off it was all I could do to keep going and not break down I was speachless

"I'm so sorry, Meryell raised Alison, Meyrell had my mom put in the mental hospital on and off, she took me away from my mom too, we didn't find eachother until recently, I was severly abused my whole life and did some time in the mental hospital myself as a result, my mom is the one person I trust completely, she's been a godsent to me, I can't imagine what you've been through" Spencer says looking back into her eyes

"No one should have to understand what it's like to have your baby just ripped away from you after a life of pain, I'm sorry for what you've been through too" She says emotionally


End file.
